Carfull with the angel!
by Nikki-san
Summary: Milly was 3 years old when she was kidnapped from her biological mother. Now she’s 14 years old and the cops finally found her. Milly doesn’t remember her mother, who she realizes is a world renowned model. After 11 years of physical abuse from her kidnap
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter # 1**

**(The Crime)**

It's Tuesday afternoon, I'm supposed to be at school, but I decided not to show. Marrie was smoking outside and Gary was sleeping off his hangover from the night before, he would for another two or three hours. I was sitting on the dining room table next to 3 dozen bags marijuana, or as Marrie and Gary liked to call it stress melters. I was eating some cereal; there wasn't anything else in the house so I was going to steal a sandwich or something for dinner. I was thinking of a store to crash, I didn't want to go to Mega Mart again, they would be expecting me. Police sirens interrupted my thoughts, which didn't bother me they would come down this neighborhood at least twice a month, guess you get use to it. I didn't worry too much about them it's not like I have 3 dozen bags of marijuana next to me….. Oh, wait I do……Dam! With that last thought I got up and put my cereal bowl in the sink. Then I noticed that the sirens were getting closer, and then I couldn't hear them anymore. I walked to the living room window and took a peek outside. The cop's car was in front of our house and one of the cops was talking to Marrie another one with sunglasses was snooping around the front yard.

I decided to go wake Gary up just in case this got serious. I walked down the hallway and entered the last room and walked toward the man lying on the bed sleeping of a hangover.

Hey, wake up, Gary. I said pushing his body back and forth.

Leave me alone, kid! He roared as he turned his back to me.

The cops are here. I whispered in his ear. He shoots up into a sitting position.

What?!He yelled / asked.

You heard me, now, get dressed and go help Marrie. I said getting up and exiting his room.

I went to the living room and sat on the brown, dirty old couch, and waited. A couple of minutes later Gary came running out into the living room.

Where? Gary asked.

I pointed towards the front door, without saying anything.

Gary nodded and walked out the front door.

About 15 minutes later I heard a couple of footsteps coming closer, the door slightly opened and I heard Gary yell.

You can't go in there!! We have rights!! He yelled aggressively.

We have a warrant, sir. I heard a man's voice say, I guess one of the cops, maybe sunglasses cop. The door started to open some more, I put my feet on the table top and got comfortable. Show time. The door opened and sunglasses cop came in.

Oh…. Hey. Sunglasses said.

What?? I asked, he looked a bit surprised at my question, maybe he was expecting something like "Hi or Hello"; he is defiantly not from around here.

Well, I'm just going to take a look around, is that okay? He asked politely.

Can I say no? I asked looking out the window to see the other cop holding Gary's hands behind their back.

Well….um. He started looking uncomfortable.

Go ahead. I finally said letting sunglasses of the hock.

He nodded and walked into the house.

He walked around the couch and lifted a pillow, to check under it. He only found dust making both of us cough. Then he walked to the hallways leading to the bedroom. A couple of minutes later he came back to the living room, he then went to the kitchen/ dining room...

He spotted the stress melters, I watched him break a piece of plastic and put some of the white substance in his finger and sniff it. He made a face of I-knew-it.

Fluk look at this! Sunglasses yelled and a couple of minutes later the other cop came into the house.

I was still in the same position when he walked in. He had a confused look on his face when he saw me.

In the kitchen. I said pointing to the door to my right.

He nodded and walked into the kitchen.

When they started talking I got up and looked out the window. Gary and Marrie where sitting in the cop's car, looked like they were handcuffed. I went into the kitchen and decided to fish for information.

Hey. I said as I walked into the kitchen.

Hello, can we ask you some questions? The cop named…Fluk asked.

Whatever. I said sitting on top of one of the cabinets.

What's this? Fluk asked I guess to figure out if I knew what Gary and Marrie were doing.

Marijuana…..aka: stress melters. I answered playing with the hole in my jean, it was right on my knee from when I jumped of the school gate. I kept messing with it so now it was pretty big.

Do you know what your parents do with it? Fluk asked carefully, like I was a five year old.

Can I see that warrant? I answered with another question. Fluk looked at sunglasses with a why-would-she-need-to-see-it-? look.

Um…sure. Sunglasses answered handing me the piece of paper. I looked over it.

This just says you can snoop around the bedroom and the car, doesn't say anything about the kitchen. I stated after a minute.

What of course it does. Fluk said snatching the paper out of my hands. He looked over the paper and a disappointed wet pissed look covered his face.

She' right. Fluk said looking at sunglasses.

Keep looking around it's not like they can understand any of that crap. I said playing with my jeans hole refering to Gary and Marrie.

Can you come with us? Sunglasses asked me. I thought about this for a moment, I have nothing better to do...I tought.

Alright. I answered. Me and sunglasses walked to the car Fluk stayed behind to guard the marijuana, I guess. I opened the passengers door and sat down, waited for sunglasses to get in the car, so Gary would stop hitting the glass behind me. When he got into the car Gary stopped hitting the glass and sunglasses started driving. When we got out of my neighborhood I fell asleep, I had a long night on Monday. I had to find Gary at the Crick Bar at midnight and then I had to take him back home, give him some coffee, and put him to bed. By the time I was in my room it was already 6:22 am, and I woke up at 9:57 am and the cops were at home around 10:34, so yeah I was tired. I slept the whole ride to the station, I woke up to someone shaking me back and forth. I opened my eyes to see sunglasses shaking my body, I looked around to see we were at the police station.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter # 2**

**(The Discovery)**

I sat on a chair across a plain gray table as I watched two guy cop's, I guess, looking threw a pile of papers.

Um…excuse me but are you the Hekite daughter? One of the cops asked looking up from the papers to me.

Is that what why you're taking so long?? I asked even I could tell my voice was dripping with tiredness.

Um…answer the question. The cop ordered.

No. I said cupping my left check into my left hand.

Are you related to them in anyway? The other cop asked looking up from the papers for the first time.

No. I answered playing with my bang.

Who are you, then? They both asked in sync.

They are my…..kidnappers. I said the word slowly ,kidnappers, special affect, I guess.

What!?! They yelled as someone knocked from outside the questioning room.

Come in. One of the cops answered I had my eyes closed, so I didn't see which one it was. The blond or the mole.

How is it going?? Someone else asked as they walked into the room.

I opened my eyes and saw sunglasses huddled up with mole and blond, guess; sunglasses must have been the one that came in a minute ago.

Excuse me, what's name? Sunglasses asked as he looked at me.

What's yours? I asked as I lifted my check from my hand.

Um...Luke. He answered expectantly.

Milly. I said.

Okay, what do you mean your kidnappers? Sunglasses asked.

When someone kidnaps you they are your kidnappers. I answered with an are-you-serious look.

Do you know who your parents are?? Mole asked from behind sunglasses.

You think if I knew, you would of found me in that house. I said almost laughing at their stupidity.

They all huddled up again and talked about me, I guess, for a couple of minutes. Man, this is boring! I'd been here for about an hour it's already 1:09, and they just started asking question, something tells me I'm going to be here for a while. Damn.

Milly can you come with me? Luke asked opening the exit of the room.

From where I was sitting I could see a water gallon, glass room with a guy with glasses messing with some test tubes and a couple of trends of some kind around the microscope, and a vending machine. I got up and walked towards the door, I passed by Luke, without saying a word and headed for the vending machine. I stud in front of the vending machine, Luke was walking towards me, while I turned my pockets inside out, to see if I could find some money. I couldn't. I looked at the vending machine, specifically at a "Pay Day" bar. I was about to walk away from the vending machine when a hand stretched out to my right. I saw a five dollar bill in the hand, I looked back to see how the hand belonged to, it was Luke's hand. I took the five dollars and put it in the vending machine.

You want something? I asked Luke as I dialed A5 for my "Pay Day".

Nope. He answered.

I bent down and got my "Pay Day" opened it and took a bite. I picked the change and handed it to Luke.

Where to? I asked breaking a piece of "Pay Day" with my fingers and putting it in my mouth.

Over here. He said signaling me to follow him.

We stopped in front of the glass room with the guy with glasses messing with the test tubes and knocked on the door. The guy in the glass room looked at us surprised, he signaled us to come in with a smile.

What's up? Glasses asked when he saw me walk in giving me with a small smile. Can you check her DNA? Find out who her parents are. Luke said messing with my hair, I moved my head from under his hand and gave him a slight glare, I bite my "Pay Day" again and he gave a small chuckle. Check missing children? Glasses asked. Yep. Luke answered. Okay, then can you sit down, please? Glasses asked getting a piece of clear tape ready. I saw Luke sit down and glasses gave a chuckle, I gave a small laugh. What?? Luke asked jokingly. I meant her. Glasses said pointing at me with a smile. Oh, Milly go ahead. Luke said getting up and signaling me to take a seat. I sat down next to the glass table and put my hand on it. Glasses grabbed my arm and put the tape on my thumb. Thank you! Glasses said. He put the tape on a piece of glass and downloaded it into his computer. A couple of minutes later glasses made a confused look.

How long ago did you go missing, Milly? Glasses asked.

11. I answered.

11 months, 11 days?? Glasses asked with a confused expression.

11 years. I answered.

They both had confused expressions now.

How do you know you were kidnapped, then? Luke asked.

I talk to my mom every two months by phone, she sends Marrie and Gary money every month. I said.

So, you maintained communication with your biological mother. Luke said.

Yep. I said nodding.

Do you know who she is? Glasses asked.

Personal Information= Punishment. I said biting my "Pay Day".

So, you don't know anything about her? Glasses asked.

Well….I know she's blond, but that didn't come cheap. I assured them.

What do you mean? Glasses asked.

I slightly moved to the right and lifted my shirt so they could see my rib cage. A look full of sadness and horror creped to both of their faces, as they looked at a burn mark that was about 6 inches of length and 4 inches of width covering my rib cage.

Hmm. Glasses said as he messed with the computer a sad look on his face, as I lowered my shirt.

Oh my god!! Glasses stated.

What?? Luke and I asked in sync. Glasses twisted the computer screen so that we could see it.

Gladdy Hidori!! Luke read out loud.

She my mom? I asked calmly.

Y- Yeah. Glasses stuttered.

What's the big deal? I asked seeing those two so exited.

Don't you know who that is? Luke asked shocked.

Should I know? I asked.

Well, yeah…she's a model, she's all over the bulletin boards. Luke explained.

Uh..you chore that's MY mom? I asked glasses.

100% chore. Glasses answered.

Oh great. I said sarcastically....


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter # 3**

**(The Meeting)**

I was sitting in the back seat of a cop's car waiting to arrive at my new home. A model mother…go figure. Well at least Luke let me pick up my stuff from Gary and Marrie's house. I picked all my things which weren't much really, just a backpack.

So, what you got in the backpack? Luke asked trying to make conversation.

Notebook and pajamas. I answered flatly.

That's it, no other clothing, and toothbrush. Luke said surprised.

I keep those things at Daisuke's place. I said.

Who? and Why? Luke asked.

Daisuke is my boss, I keep my stuff there because Gary always confuses my toothbrush with his, and I spend all day at Daisuke's place so I keep my cloth there. I answered like it was logical.

So then you keep all your cloth at your boss, except what you leave Daisuke's place wearing and your pajamas. Luke said carefully to make sure he had understood.

Exactly. I said as we entered a neighborhood called spring, fancy.

Man, I really don't want to be a snob. I kept thinking of all the things that were changing until Luke stopped the car. I looked around we were in front of a huge mansion. We both got out of the car to see a beautiful women, I guessed was my mother, standing in the front gate hugging a uniformed man, looked like a driver, tears running down her cheeks. We walked up to the gate she didn't let the driver go, she didn't even notice us stand in front of her back and the driver.

Nice place you got here. I commented making my new mother jump a bit.

Milly! I heard her mumble as she turned to face me.

Oh my god. She said covering her mouth, and hugging me tight.

Ugh. I flinched a bit as she accidently wrapped her hands around a couple of bruises.

Miss Hidori, please, take it easy. Luke said politely.

Oh…um, I'm sorry. My new mother apologized with a confused look.

That hurt. I mumbled to my-self.

You okay? Luke asked seeing me flinch and bite me bottom lip.

Yep, never better. I answered.

So, you're my new mom….huh….well, I feel awkward. I stated looking around.

Are you, okay with being here? She asked worry in her eyes.

Um…can I see the house? I asked feeling awkward. I'm not really used to deciding things; I just do what I'm told.

Of course. She answered immediately.

Really? You sure? I asked.

Yes, please go ahead. New mom said signaling me to go into the mansion.

Please help her in Fukai. She said to the man in the drivers uniform. I walked over to the driver he slightly bowed giving me a smile.

Um, don't do that, please, dude. I said referring to the bowing.

Sorry, my lady. He apologized frantically.

No…um… don't call me that, just treat me normal. I said trying to make since.

Alright, let's get going then. He said hesitantly.

We have to work on that. I said signaling him to start the tour.

I walked behind him as we walked into the huge mansion, Luke and the model stayed behind, she looked worried. I wasn't paying attention to the tour Fukai was giving me of the mansion. I was thinking about the look she had on her face, the model, my new mom. I reminded me of Marrie's facial expression when the cops had arrived at the house, What was I going to do now? Would I be allowed to keep my job, go to the same school, would anything be the same?? I was still lost in thought when Luke walked in with my…well the model.

Nice place, right Milly. Luke said making me jump a bit, because his voice scared me.

Yeah, it's a pretty amazing place you got here, Gladdy. I praised, but instead of her expression being cheerful it was a kind of sad and disappointed look.

Did I do something wrong? I asked my-self in a low mumble.

Fukai, did you show her the room, I prepared for her. Gladdy said cheering up.

Right away ma'am. Fukai assured and signaled me and Luke as well as Gladdy to follow behind him. We all did.

Hey, try not to call your mom by her name. Luke whispered as we walked behind Fukai and Gladdy.

That's why she got all sad? Man, I feel stupid. I mumbled to my-self.

I'll try. I whispered back to Luke.

Good. He said shaking my hair up until it was a big mess.

You don't have to do that. I said with a slight glare.

No I don't but I want to. He responded with a small smirk.

Whatever. I hissed as we started walking towards a big door with a tag that said "MILLY" in gold letters.

Milly this is your room if you don't like something you change it. Gladdy said excitedly.

Um…alright. I said not quite sure what to expect.

Fukai opened the door slowly. I looked at the huge room eyes wide mouth dropped open, same look as Luke, actually. It had a private bathroom, a huge walk in closet, a king size bed with a gold border. It had beanbags, my own computer and phone, a bulletin board that stretched thru the whole wall, even a freaking ass porch!!

Awesome!!! I whispered in approval.


End file.
